


Happy birthday Yukina

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I love her, IM SO EMOTIONAL, happy birthday yukina i love you so much, i wish i couldve done more but thisll do, im so h you guys, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: She's never been the type to make a big deal out of her own birthdays. Lisa however, is willing to stay up until midnight just for this day.





	Happy birthday Yukina

The barely audible buzz of the phone is just enough to grab Yukina's attention. She pushes her headphones down and picks it up only because of the name displayed on the screen. The text asking her to come outside to the balcony puzzles her, because it's just past midnight and Lisa is already asleep at this time. She debates if she should even answer the request or just message her to wait until tomorrow, but ultimately decides to go check what's so important. Whatever it is it shouldn't take too long. 

 

The door slide open, and upon stepping outside she's greeted with a chilly breeze that would make any normal person shudder. Yukina kind of likes it though. Right across her awaits Lisa in her PJs, who isn't accepting the cold too well as Yukina can tell by the slight shuddering, and the big heartwarming smile on her face as usual.

 

“Jeez, I was starting to think you didn't see my message…” Lisa complains, but in such humming tone that it almost doesn't even sound like a complaint. “it's too cold to be waiting outside like this, but I'm glad you're here.”

 

Yukina's expression doesn't change away from the neutral one, shoulders shrugging in response. “Then you should have said it over the message, or waited until the morning.”

 

“Uuu, don't be like that Yukina~ this can't wait, and it's important I say it to your face! Anyways, I'm hopping over okay?”

 

“You're…? Lisa, Lisa wait —”

 

It was no use trying to stop her, before Yukina could properly process what she was about to do Lisa already hops up onto the edge of her balcony and jumps over the small gap separating them by practically flinging herself. It's definitely not the first time Lisa has done this, Yukina remembers her heart stopping almost every time she did. But it has been a while since the last time and she feared for a moment something might go wrong. 

 

Lisa would've successfully jumped over even without Yukina's bad attempt at catching her. Her weak noodle arm aches a little because of how awkwardly she grabbed her, and Lisa gives her an apologetic smile. “Ehehe, sorry.”

 

“You're an idiot for doing this.” Yukina scolds her choice of action, but it's not with harsh intent when her lips are curved into the softest smile. “Come on.”

 

She leads the way back inside the warm room, illuminated by the single lamp on the desk and the bright laptop screen that was left behind on Yukina’s floor where she sat leaned against the bed just minutes ago. Lisa exhales, visibly enjoying the welcoming warmth and examining her surroundings, Yukina figures to get comfortable. Even though she’s been visiting more frequently as of late she noticed Lisa’s tendency to soak in everything around them when she first walks in. She’s given her enough time to get cozy, so Yukina doesn’t waste more time, “So what was so important?”

 

Lisa turns to look at her, mouthing an _‘oh’_   as if she completely forgot why she was here in the first place. “That’s right! Today is an important day!” Yukina remains puzzled, and Lisa takes a step closer to her. The big signature grin on her face, she opens her arms wide and exhales,

 

“Happy birthday Yukina!!”

 

Yukina blinks.

 

Her gaze wonders towards the calendar placed right next to the desk lamp, midnight already passed. It really is 26th of October. She’d be lying if she said she kept track of what day it was, all she was focused on is the fact they have a show in roughly two weeks from now. But of course Lisa would remember, and of course she would stay up until midnight for this.

 

She wants to be annoyed with how trivial this is, but she can’t. Not when it’s Lisa, and when she’s standing in front of her with the most welcoming smile on her face. Not when she has such a soft spot for it, and as much as she would not like admitting it, the surprise caught her off guard in a good way. She manages a smile of her own. “That really could have waited until the morning, you know…”

 

“No it couldn’t,” Lisa is quick to argue, “Because I wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy birthday~”

 

_ But you always are _ , Yukina wants to argue back. Because she really is, and in the recent years when Yukina was alone Lisa would still spare a moment to be first to wish her a happy birthday, even if with a text message early in the morning. Even when she pushed her away (something Yukina despises herself to this day), she comes back every year with that same big smile. It’s always been that way ever since they were kids.

 

Maybe the lack of sleep is getting to her, she’s getting a little overwhelmed with the gratitude she’s not even sure how to express, other than…

 

Lisa waits patiently, still smiling although Yukina can swear she sees a hint of anxiety in her dark eyes. Yeah, she needs to do this before Lisa worries she’s being a burden.

 

Stepping forward, Yukina pulls Lisa into a gentle hug. She doesn’t even hear the surprised  _ ‘huh?’ _   because she hurries to bury her face into Lisa’s shoulder. It’s red, she feels it and she’s embarrassed. Moments later, her affectionate move is returned. Yukina can’t help but to smile; she’s glad her birthday is during such a chilly weather, because Lisa is warm and feels like home almost.

 

“Thank you,” She finally remembers to respond, her voice quiet so it doesn’t echo through the dark room but loud enough to reach Lisa’s ear. “For always being here for me.”

 

Lisa shuffles a little in their embrace and for a moment and Yukina wishes she could see what she looks like right now. Her tone gives away her embarrassment. “Haha, of course~ I said I’d always stay by your side, no? So, thank you for letting me stay…”

 

Emotions are hard to control, Yukina gives her a tighter squeeze. They stay like this for a while before Yukina is first to pull away, still smiling and tips of her ears still red. But now she can see just how red Lisa’s face is and be amused by it. Luckily Lisa takes the initiate to lighten up the mood,  _ good _ , because otherwise it would just get awkward real quick.

 

“So! What do you want to do tomorrow for your special day, birthday girl?”

 

She doesn’t need to even ponder that question. There’s no need to celebrate it, not in her eyes. She’s never cared about birthdays - let alone her own - that much. It’s always Lisa, and gods, it’s such a Lisa thing to do, but Yukina is glad. “I don’t really have any ideas… besides, we have practice tomorrow, don’t we?”   
  


“Awhh come on, don’t be that way! We have to do something!”

 

“I’m afraid our schedule for tomorrow is too busy.” Yukina crosses her arms, firm on her stance even though she expects Lisa to argue back. “Maybe some other time, I don’t want to make a big deal out of this.”

 

But Lisa doesn’t argue back.

 

She does pout, and gives her those puppy eyes that make Yukina almost cave and give in - but then she just huffs, the cat-like smile returning. “Fine~”

 

Fine? Just fine?

 

No, there’s more to it. The look in her eyes is far too mischievous. This isn’t the end of it, but Yukina’s almost too afraid to ask what she has up her sleeve. Before she even could, Lisa stretches out and lets out a yawn. “Okaaay, I should be heading home to sleep now, you too Yukina okay? Don’t stay up too late again.”

 

Amused, Yukina smiles. “Right, I’ll try. Goodnight Lisa. And thank you, again.  ...Really, I appreciate it.”

 

They part on the balcony but not before Lisa gives her another hug and she watches Lisa safely make it over the gap and until she’s back inside her own room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy birthday!!”

 

Shocked, Yukina stares at the decorations around the studio and the cake on the table. If this is what they call a surprise party, then it worked. She didn’t expect to be greeted like this when she texted them she’d be late. Yet here they are, all of Roselia with big smiles and stupid party hats.

 

“You guys… you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“Of course we did,” Sayo steps out first. She has a smile Yukina has adjusted to seeing more often these days. It only hits her now how much more mature she looks now. “It’s your birthday, isn’t it Minato-san? It’s only right.”

 

Ako paces right behind her energized as ever, followed by Rinko who’s also smiling. 

 

“We wanted to throw an even bigger party for you Yukina-san! One worthy of the queen of dark angels! Buuut this is all we had time for… we still got cake and everything!! Do you like it Yukina-san?! Fufu, that look on your face..!”

 

“We also brought you presents, Yukina-san… I hope you’ll enjoy them…”

 

Yukina’s speechless.

 

A warm reassuring hand is placed on her shoulder. Lisa gently nudges her closer to the band. When she looks to her side, she’s there, smiling and supporting her like always. “Come on leader~ we only have so much time before the practice, let’s cut the cake!”

 

Sayo, Rinko, Ako, and of course Lisa.

 

Yukina can’t help but to feel overwhelmed while watching with pride her band members who put this effort to do at least something on her day, even if she doesn’t think it’s worth a bother.  At this moment, to be blessed by so many wonderful people, Yukina can’t help but to feel grateful and happy.

 

She's truly not alone.

 

“Everyone… thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKINA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH....of course i had to write something even if its not the best, and of course its yukilisa.......but i haaad to put in the short roselia scene too bc im so emotional??? if you know me then you know how much i lovemail yukina and i think she deserves this, shes grown so much...have a wonderful day i hope you have a good time with roselia also that lisa smooches you


End file.
